


Day Nine, Dark Christmas

by otps_are_hard_work



Series: Advent calender [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Developing Relationship, Jim Moriarty - Freeform, M/M, Sebstian is so patient, Short One Shot, craft project, jim is strange, sebastian moran - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otps_are_hard_work/pseuds/otps_are_hard_work
Summary: Last time he had been there, Sebastian had put someone in a wood chipper.





	Day Nine, Dark Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to do a little baby fic! Just some funny Jim and Seb time <3

Jim had left the flat without telling him. Obviously they weren't tied at the hip, Jim hated the very idea of ownership, but he was still... Informed about these things. The flat had been quiet when he woke up, and it was still quiet now. He was never any good at filling the empty gaps Jim left behind. He briefly considered texting the other, maybe even ringing him, but he managed to stop himself. Jim messaged first, he didn't even bother trying to start a conversation with the other. 

He been making his second cup of coffee when his phone finally vibrated on the side, and Sebastian pretended he didn't rush as quickly as he did to pick it up. 

_Area 18-B, one hour, dont carry -JM_

He was reassured that the message was so clinical. It housed none of the hidden codes that suggested Jim was in trouble. It was a normal location set up, and he assumed that meant he was going on a job. But to bring no weapons? That was more unusual.

Regardless, he had to get going. He needed to change, and the location was about thirty minutes out, so he dumped his coffee in the sink. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was going to sorely miss the caffeine. 

***

The roar of his motorbike was helping calm the slight concern in his stomach, though he was pretending it was because he didn't get a chance to get any breakfast. He probably took the corners a little too hard, and he knew he was going too fast. It wouldn't matter, he hadn't had any kind of fine since he started working for Jim. He couldn't help but let his mind wonder again, Area 18-B? It was mostly an outdoor space, a small warehouse off to the side. Secluded, and by the rough appearance, long abandoned before Jim found it. Now it stocked mostly cleaning supplies, under the disguise of 'Criminally Clean and Co', a little crime cleaning business Jim liked to run on the side. Thinking about it, the last time he had been there, he put someone in a wood chipper. Well, part of them, a few fingers and a bit of foot that they wouldn't miss. It had been one of those 'last chance' situation Jim was so fond of. 

Finally, he slowed, kicking the stand into place and standing slowly. He took a moment to roll his shoulders, before lifting his helmet and shrugging off his jacket. He was already a little cold without the added heat of the leather, but he brushed it of. He spotted Jim across the concrete courtyard, making his way over with a small frown. Jim had his back to him, and he was gazing up at a Christmas tree. One of those big green fur ones, like you see on the front of a Christmas card. He wondered briefly if he was going to hand parts of people off it, there was a small bag beside Jim, it looked far too small for a body. Thank God, it might have altered his outlook on the festive time otherwise. Even he had his limits. 

"Boss?" Sebastian called, after Jim still hadn't turned to look at him, even though his footsteps where less than light due to his riding boots. Jim hummed in response, turning to glance over his shoulder, and Sebastian was suddenly thankful he hadn't called out 'Jim'. His Boss's eyes where far too dark for such pleasantries.

"Sebastian, finally-" He was ten minutes early "-Come quick, won't you? I don't have all day." Jim warned, and Sebastian stood beside the other, trying not to smile at the rush of demands. It was like one of his old Sargent's had been halved in size. 

"Right, I saw something on Pinterest-" Oh, that hadn't been how he expected the conversation to start. He managed to hide his surprise, instead frowning lightly.  

"Pinterest?" He repeated, slower, and Jim shot him a warning stare. 

"-Yes! Anyway, I want it. Here are the paints, and I want this tree black." Jim finished, with the tone he used when he was assigning hits, oppose to supervising a fucking craft project. It took a moment for Sebastian to realize that... That was it. The mission he had been called out on so urgently. He stifled a sigh, crouching down and slowly plucking his gloves from his hand. They tingled a little at the sudden cold, and he unzipped the bag beside Jim. Huh. Spray paints. So he hadn't been joking. He picked a can out, feeling the metal pea inside roll and start mixing the paint. He definitely had enough paint. Though the tree was big, the actual pines where small in number. 

"Won't this kill the tree?" Sebastian asked then, glancing up at the other. He wondered if Jim had even heard him, because he didn't even act like he had heard. Surely Jim understood the concept of paint fumes being harmful on living things. He didnt even have a fucking respirator. After a beat of silence, Jim looked down, seemingly stunned by the question, before his lips turned downwards, his eyes flicking up for a moment before he looked away. 

"I don't really care, Sebastian." Jim answered slowly, before he turned on his heel and walked away, the crunch of tires announcing the arrival of a car to pick Jim up. Take him back to the warmth of the flat, Sebastian thought, a little bitterly.

 

***

 Jim was gazing up at the tree, his face blank, and Sebastian was trying very hard not to shout at the other. It had taken far longer than he wanted, he had to go into the warehouse and find himself a respirator and one of those white suits to protect his clothes. That was before he had to spend each careful moment spraying the tree, watching the mossy green turn to black. It was satisfying, in an odd sort of way.  

Then he had to get it back to the flat, which took a van, lots of swearing, and then a careful drag into the hall. He knew Jim would kill him if he found one bit of evidence of the tree making its way through the flat. But finally, it was there. In all it's gothic glory, and Jim seemed.... Somewhat pleased. It was always hard to try and read emotions off the other. Jim took his time examining it, his head tilted, not touching, but just observing slowly. 

"Looks.... Good." Jim decided finally, and Sebastian felt his shoulders drop a little in relief. He didn't know what he would have done if Jim hadn't liked it, because no way in hell was he dragging it back out the flat. Jim gave another brief nod, smiling a little at Sebastian before he pointed at a box on the floor, eyebrow raised, 

"Be a Darling and put the decorations back on, won't you? You remember how I like them." No way in hell did Sebastian remember where all the tiny fucking decorations went, before he just took a deep breath, smile resting on his lips. 

"Of course."


End file.
